Pire
by Sentinelle
Summary: Nouveau défi du Poney Fringant: un maréchal-ferrant a été tué. Un poney et un panier-repas sont portés disparus. Il se pourrait que la réalité soit moins facile à supporter que les apparences...


Veuve. Elle était veuve désormais, et avait encore du mal à le réaliser. Son mari avait été retrouvé mort sur la route entre le village et une ferme, où il allait ferrer les jeunes étalons. Une attaque cardiaque, avait dit le rebouteux. Pourtant, Irrik était encore jeune…

Elle rassembla son courage et entonna l'antique chant de deuil. La langue gutturale de Rohan accompagna en rythme le travail des fossoyeurs, qui recouvraient le cercueil de pelletées de terre.

Elle reçut le mieux possible les mots de réconfort des villageois venus l'entourer puis chacun s'en retourna chez lui, et il ne resta plus qu'elle et ses quatre enfants.

« Conduis tes frères et sœurs à la maison, dit-elle à son aînée. J'ai besoin de marcher un peu. Je serai de retour avant le dîner. »

Se recueillir sur une tombe ne lui suffisait : elle désirait aller là où son mari était tombé, comme pour l'accompagner après coup dans ses derniers instants.

C'était là : un chemin peu fréquenté, entre une haie et de hautes herbes folles. Malgré elle, son imagination se mit en branle : elle imagina son mari sifflotant un air en conduisant le poney chargé de ses outils.

Elle réprima un soupir et regarda autour d'elle. On avait retrouvé son mari étendu à terre, sans trace de blessure. Mais où était passé son poney ?

Elle retrouva sa trace dans les herbes hautes : une ligne droite et directe, comme si l'animal avait marché vers une destination précise, au lieu d'errer en broutant de ci-de là…

Ou bien conduit par quelqu'un. L'idée s'imposa brusquement dans son esprit. Mais qui aurait volé les humbles outils d'un maréchal-ferrant ?

Elle se pencha sur les traces : entre des empreintes de sabots se voyaient distinctement une ligne large d'herbe écrasée et noircie. Le poney n'avait pas marché de son plein gré, son conducteur marchant à côté de lui, mais entraîné de force.

Elle suivit les traces pendant quelques minutes, mais réalisa que le soir tombait avec les Orques qui rôdaient, il ne faisait pas bon vagabonder au-dehors après la tombée de la nuit.

Un Orque… Qui d'autre aurait laissé des empreintes aussi laides, comme s'il avait meurtri l'herbe et la terre ? Mais on aurait retrouvé des blessures sur son mari, des traces de lutte…

Elle rassembla tout son courage et continua tout de même. La piste la conduisit vers la maison du maître d'école et de sa femme. Ces deux derniers étaient en train de discuter sur le pas de la porte apparemment, le maître venait de rentrer.

«-Mais non, ma chérie, je ne l'ai pas trouvé… Ce ne serait pas un garnement ? Oh, bonsoir, ajouta-t-il en la voyant s'approcher.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger à cette heure tardive, dit-elle timidement. Mais je voudrais savoir si vous n'avez rien vu d'inhabituel aujourd'hui. »

Encore emporté dans la discussion avec sa femme, le maître d'école ne releva pas l'étrangeté de la question.

«-Eh bien, rien de particulier, à part un drôle de petit voleur ! Quand je pars visiter les villages, ma femme prépare tôt un panier-repas qu'elle pose sur le rebord de la fenêtre comme ça, quelle que soit l'heure de mon passage ici –je fais toujours un détour dans l'heure de midi-, ça me permet de repartir tout de suite vers le village suivant. Ma femme est souvent aux champs, nous n'avons pas les mêmes horaires, alors nous avons trouvé ce petit procédé.

Et ce midi, rien devant la fenêtre ! Je n'avais pas le temps d'aller la chercher par monts et par vaux, alors je suis reparti. Je pensais qu'elle avait oublié.

-Mais pas du tout ! répondit la femme. J'ai posé le panier à l'endroit habituel. Et vers onze heures, j'ai vu de loin un cheval passer près de la maison. Je pensais que c'était mon mari.

Elle rentra au village, songeuse. Elle avait beau s'efforcer de créer d'autres hypothèses, aucune n'était logique. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle faillit bousculer Ema, la femme du tailleur. Celle-ci la dévisagea avec compassion.

« -Ma pauvre, que tu es pâle ! Accepterais-tu de venir discuter un peu à la taverne ?

-Merci, Ema, répondit-elle machinalement. Mais mes enfants m'attendent.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux ! J'ai préparé un poulet et des pommes de terre pour vous, afin que tu n'aies pas trop de choses à faire. Je te les donnerai quand on rentrera. Allez, viens ! Il faut te changer les idées. »

Elle n'eut pas le courage de protester, ne se sentant pourtant pas l'envie de bavarder, mais plutôt d'être tranquillement à la maison, avec ses enfants. Mais sur le chemin, elle eut une idée…

« Que sait-on des Orques du Magicien Blanc ? »

Le Cavalier posa sa chope et la regarda. Il était toujours fier de raconter ses exploits, mais il se demandait si c'était bon pour elle d'entendre ces choses macabres. Enfin, si ça pouvait lui changer les idées…

«-Eh bien, ils sont très grands, et la plupart ne craignent pas la lumière du jour. Ces temps-ci, ils capturent beaucoup de jeunes chevaux, surtout au Nord pas pour eux, je pense, mais plutôt pour les Montagnards qui ont rallié leur cause. J'ai aperçu l'une de leurs écuries, de loin, un jour. Les pauvres bêtes ! A peine pansées, pas ferrées… On voit bien qu'ils n'y connaissent rien. Mais leur triste sort va nous aider, finalement : elles seront incapables d'aller très loin et de résister longtemps à l'effort d'un champ de bataille.

-Sauf s'ils trouvaient quelqu'un qui savait comment s'y prendre » dit-elle, songeuse, agitée d'un soudain tremblement.

Le Cavalier leva les sourcils et se pencha vers elle.

«-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Je pense qu'Irrik a été enlevé par le Magicien Blanc pour prendre soin de ses chevaux. »

Elle fut blessée par des rires, et une remarque fusa : « Et l'enterrement de ce matin ? Avons-nous donc tous rêvé ? ». Mais le Cavalier ne rit pas et devint pensif.

«-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? demanda-t-il.

-Je pense qu'un Orque a enlevé le poney d'Irrik, qui portait ses outils. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il l'aurait fait : ni la bête, ni son chargement n'ont de valeur.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire Irrik était avec cet Orque ?

Elle expliqua tant bien que mal ce qu'elle avait déduit de ses recherches. Personne ne riait plus, même s'il lui semblait raconter une histoire à dormir debout. A la fin de son récit, le Cavalier hocha gravement la tête.

« On raconte que la Magicien Blanc sait donner à la pierre forme et consistance humaine. Le sort dure assez longtemps pour abuser tous les yeux mais au bout d'un moment, la pierre reprend son apparence originelle. »

Il était tard, mais chacune des personnes présentes se munit d'une torche ou d'un outil, aimablement fournis par l'aubergiste. A la lueur tremblante des flambeaux, on exhiba le cercueil. Le Cavalier s'ouvrit, et, comme la femme n'osait s'approcher, il toucha doucement le visage pâle d'Irrik.

Il était rigide comme la pierre et déjà réapparaissait sa couleur grise originelle.

La femme tomba à genoux. Le courage du matin l'avait quitté, et elle fondit en larmes.

Elle n'était pas veuve.

C'était pire que cela.


End file.
